J Andres Football Association
The J Andres Football Association or JAFA is the official Football Association in J Andres. The Association began in early November, trying to interest the citizens into the sport of soccer. There was no success until the Association founded the CNUFA, and the national team began playing at the international level. The National Team is called the J Andres Anchormen. The Association, is the parent association of the Anchor Soccer Association, the National Soccer League =J Andres Anchormen National Team= Uniform The J Andres team has a uniform featuring the symbol of the nation, the maritime anchor. The Home Uniform features a solid blue shirt with the logo, while the away uniform features a blue striped shirt with the logo. Estadio Endor The J Andres Anchormen call the capital, Endor Cuidad their home. Their stadium is a marvel of engineering and is one of the most appealing buildings in the city. Estadio Endor is the name given to it by its builders, JTech Corporation, who also own the stadium. It seats about 45 thousand. Below the seating areas is a small museum run by the J Andres Football Association, highlighting the team's history, and historic players. CNUFA Season One In the first season of CNUFA, the anchormen where placed into the First Division and finished the regular season in first place. The Team advanced all the way to the quarterfinals before losing to Bialystok in a shootout. Season Two In CNUFA's second season, The Anchormen once again won their division and reached the playoffs, however lost once again in a shootout, this time in the quarterfinals. Season Three In the third season of CNUFA, ending in early June 2007, J Andres returned home with its first CNUFA title. J Andres won its final game of the season as the Douala Immortals lost their final game, pushing J Andres into the top spot. Alfredo Santos scored a national record of five goals in the season. Roster =Anchor Soccer Association= The Anchor Soccer Association is the Association that runs the national Soccer League within J Andres. The Anchor Soccer Association is the first club-play league in J Andres but the sport has developed enough of a following for support. Teams Endor Cuidad Militiamen The Endor Cuidad Militiamen is the local soccer team of the capital city. They play their games at Estadio Endor, the same location that the national team does. The Militiamen take their name from the original militia that secured the city and won the Initiation War. They are sponsored by JTech, the owners of the stadium. Roster Block Island Naval Institute Admirals The Block Island Naval Institue Admirals call Block Island Home. Although once a popular tourist attraction, the island serves two purposes, and that other purpose is as the primary Naval Base in J Andres. The Admirals take their title from naval rank. The Navy sponsors the team and many team athletes serve in the Navy as well. Beacon Hill Stadium The Admirals play their home matches at Beacon Hill Stadium. The Stadium is owned and operated by the Navy of J Andres, and is located just outside of the naval compound. The stadium has a beautiful view of the Atlantic Ocean from many sides. Roster Ocean Side Aluminum Avengers The Ocean State Aluminum Avengers play their home matches at Ocean Side Aluminum Arena in Narragansett. Ocean Side Aluminum is the major aluminum plant in the nation and sponsors the team. Ocean Side Aluminum Arena The Stadium is within view of the Atlantic Ocean, making it a wayside stop for beachgoers. It has a retractable dome so it may be closed with air conditioning on those hot days when the sea breeze just isn't enough. Roster Mystic Sailors Cape Cod Indians Pepsi Cola Pirates Hartford FC Saint Catherine Crusaders Appalachian Mountain Men Syracuse Spartans New York Thunder Hershey Hornets Cumberland Cavaliers Halifax Frost JTech FC Lunar Astronauts Luna FC Colonial Flames Category:J AndresCategory:Sports